This invention relates to a chair control and to a chair incorporating a chair control.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,303 to Doerner issued Nov. 12, 1996, a chair control forces the chair seat to tilt forwardly when the backrest is tilted rearwardly. This alleviates circulation problems in an occupant's legs and adjusts the position of the occupant to a more relaxed position. However, an occupant may wish greater control of his or her position.